


Gathering Nuts

by bballgirl3022



Series: Squirrel Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make plans to gather nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This is a prequel to the story The Forest Patrol, but you don’t need to have read that understand this.
> 
> A/N2: Thanks to missbonesx for the beta work.

Dean thought Castiel was beautiful. Squirrel society would label him differently though. His dark brown fur, overly bushy tail, and wide eyes (that more often than not were staring at someone) made him somewhat of an oddity. His brother Gabriel was an oddity as well. His fur color was too light, he was too small, and he talked too much. It made sense that they were a little different considering they were from another part of the forest.

They could have been from an entirely different forest for all Dean knew. Sam night have mentioned it at one point, but Dean only half listened when Sam went on a rant about his best buddy Gabriel.

Sam had a total crush on the tiny squirrel. Dean found this hilarious because Sam is quite large and towers over Gabriel whenever they are seen together. They’re cute in a weird sort of way.

Dean was watching the two chat amicably on Sam and Dean’s shared lunch break; he watched Sam laugh at one of Gabriel’s ridiculous stories when a shadow fell across his field of vision.  
“Hello Dean.”

He looked up to see Castiel with his arms full of nuts and berries, standing awkwardly, and staring at Dean. Dean gazed longingly at the berries. His own lunch, consisting of two nuts, is pathetic in comparison to Castiel’s.

The food supply in Sam and Dean’s tree were getting low. They had been scheduled for patrols for four days in a row. The pair would come home too exhausted to do anything but sleep when they were off duty. Even when they did have time to gather food, it was always rushed and they never found berries that were as ripe as the ones Castiel was carrying.

“May I join you?”

Dean moved over slightly so Castiel could sit with him. It took awhile for Castiel to arrange his tail so he could sit comfortably. Dean resisted the urge to run his paws through the fur and groom out all the tangles, because that would be inappropriate, not to mention public molestation. Castiel seemed like a private squirrel and more then likely would not be appreciative of Dean’s advances.

“Would you like one?”

“Huh?”

“A berry. You’ve been staring and I just assumed that is what you wanted.”

Castiel held one out for Dean to take, which he did, and muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ before he pondered exactly how long he had been staring at Castiel.

The dark haired squirrel was chomping loudly when Dean took his first bite. The berry was juicy and delicious; Dean was only vaguely aware that he was making appreciative noises.

“This is the best thing I’ve eaten all week,” Dean commented. His cheeks were full while he spoke and he was certain he looked unappealing at the moment, but Dean is too busy being in food heaven to care. “Where did you find this? Sam and I never find berries this good.”

Dean finished speaking and took his last bite. He promptly began licking the juice from his paws. It was bad manners, but it tasted too good for Dean to be concerned.

A small noise escaped his lunch companion. Dean glanced over and found Castiel frantically trying to keep his already bushy tail from puffing out even further. And, oh Dean hadn't expected his obscene behavior to have that effect. He ached to bury his paws in the fur and see if he can’t increase its current chaotic state.

Instead he studied the ground in front of him and gave Castiel some privacy to get himself under control.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam heading back to the area they were patrolling today. This means their lunch break must be coming to an end, but Dean didn't want to leave Castiel’s company. He was not sure when their schedule would allow for them to spend time together again.

“I could show you,” Castiel said and Dean pretended not to notice how shaky his friend’s voice was.

Dean’s nose wrinkled, like it often does when he’s confused. “Show me what?”

“Where Gabriel and I found those berries. We could go when you have a day off patrolling. My schedule is pretty flexible. But only if you want to,” he said in a rush.

Dean’s tail twitched in excitement and he had to clutch it in his paws to stop it from brushing with Castiel’s. Castiel wanted to go gathering with him. Dean could barely contain his excitement.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” he responded while intently examining the fur on his tail.

Castiel was excited when he spoke again, “Okay. Maybe I’ll stop by later and we can determine a time when we’re both free?” Dean heard the question in his tone and nodded.

“I’ll see you later Dean.”

“Yeah, later.”

Castiel raced away in the opposite direction Dean needed to go. Dean should have been heading back to work, but he allowed himself to watch until Castiel was too far away for Dean to distinguish him from the scenery before leaving his current position.

He turned and ran off in an attempt to catch up with his brother. Dean’s conversation with Castiel had left him more nervous and excited than he had been in a long time.


End file.
